theamazingworldofgumballfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Что такое любовь?
Что такое любовь? (англ. What is Love?) — песня , исполненная Гамболом, Дарвином, Бобертом, Кармен, Тобиасом, Билли, Банана Джо, Рокки, директором Брауном, мисс Симиан, Антоном, Пенни, Айдахо, Аланом, мистером Корнейлом, Керри, мистером Смолом, Робом и Клейтоном в серии "Любовь". Русская версия= :и Дарвин ::Любовь. Что такое любовь? :Боберт ::Да, это был мой вопрос. :Гамбол ::Хочешь знать, :Дарвин ::Что такое любовь? :Гамбол ::Это всё, что окружает нас. :и Дарвин ::В этой песне мы объясним сейчас. :Боберт ::Обнаружена циклическая зависимость. :Кармен ::Я люблю друга. :Тобиас ::Игру я люблю. :Билли ::Я люблю маму. :Джо ::А я шутить люблю. :Рокки ::Я люблю телевизор. :Браун ::Обожаю вас. :Симиан ::Это старо как мир. :Антон ::И словно в первый раз. :и Пенни ::Нас любовь связала, ::Ведь ты мой лучший друг. :Все ::Всюду есть любовь, лишь оглянись вокруг. ::В небе есть любовь, и среди ветвей. ::Слушай, Боберт, и поверь в неё скорей! :Керри ::Часто невидима. :Роб ::И не слышна. :Боберт ::Проигрывает в спорте соперникам она. :Гамбол ::Ты любви попробуй :Дарвин ::Сердце открыть. :Боберт ::Сбой системы. Перезагрузить. :Все ::Сколько можно думать и гадать? ::Ты обязан, Боберт, про любовь, всё про любовь, всё про любовь знать! :некоторое время, пока перечисляют особенности любви, и начинается реприза :Все ::О любви любой из нас мечтал. ::Расскажи, что ты сам о любви узнал. :Боберт ::О любви дано каждому из нас. ::Будто ответ простой на ваш вопрос. ::И я влюбился в этот... старый пылесос. |-| Оригинальная версия= :и Дарвин ::Love. What is love? :Боберт ::Yes, that was my query. :Гамбол ::What is love? :Дарвин ::Does it fall from above? :Гамбол ::Listen Bobert, to the words we sing. :и Дарвин ::We are love, and love is everything. :Боберт ::Warning. Circular reference detected. :Кармен ::I love my boyfriend. :Тобиас ::I love my toys. :Билли ::I love my mother. :Джо ::And I love making noise. :Рокки ::I love my television. :Браун ::Darling, I love you. :Симиан ::Love is as old as time. :Антон ::And love is always new. :и Пенни ::Do we love each other? ::I guess we sorta do. :Все ::Love is everywhere and love is in you! ::Love is in the stars and love is in the trees. ::Listen, Bobert, are you starting to believe? ::Carrie: Love is invisible. :Роб ::Love has no name. :Боберт ::Love is scoring zero in a tennis game. :Гамбол ::Love is all around us. :Дарвин ::Love fills your heart. :Боберт ::Stacked-up error. Please press "restart." :Все ::What is love? Does it fall from above? ::Listen, Bobert you need to learn about, to learn about, to learn about love! :некоторое время, пока перечисляют особенности любви, и начинается реприза :Все ::What is love? It's what we all dream of. ::Tell us, Bobert. What have you learned about love? :Боберт ::Anyone can love. No love is wrong. ::I have now become a lovesick dreamer. ::I fell in love with this old vacuum cleaner. Интересные факты *Название песни — отсылка с песне Хаддавэя "What Is Love". *По звучания песня схожа с композицией группы The Osmonds "One Bad Apple". *В начале звучание схоже со звучание в песне "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3". en:What is Love? Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона